Under the Cherry Tree
by TheDerseDreamer
Summary: Yeah.. A cute story about Nepeta and Tavros. D'aw. Sorry I don't do summaries.. T for language. Guess who *cough*gamzee*cough*karkat*cough*


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction and obviously my first attempt at writing one for Homestuck. However! I am a proud Leo and resemble my patron troll enough that I hope this turns out okay. Also I know this chapter is really short I purrmise they will get better with support from you guys. With this I leave you to read this shitty fanfic. **AND LOVE IT FOREFUR**

****P.S. I know that Equius and Nepeta's quirks look weird because of Fanfictions weird hatred of arrows... Yeah. I don't even know. Anyways. back to the story!

~It's such a beautiful day today~ Nepeta thought with a happy sigh.

And it was; the sun was shining and only a few puffy white clouds drifted along around it. She sat in the park with her eternally grumpy boyfriend, the pair enjoying a picnic in a patch of long grass. A smile playing on her lips, Nepeta looked over at him, his own lips curved downward in a permanent scowl. He lounges on the picnic blanket beside her, however, she could see he was test, even more so then usual.

"Are you okay, Karkitty?" She asked, rising so that she was now resting on her elbows.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Karkat growled in response, not even looking away from the ground as he spoke.

For a while they sat in silence, and Nepeta allowed her mind to wander off once again...

She was so happy that spring finally came; it was her favourite season after all. Flowers began to bloom around them and the cherry tree she had planted a few years ago was starting to blossom. They were even sitting under that very tree now, wearing the same clothes they had when the pair had worked together to make beautiful. Both in a plain black shirt and grey skinny jeans, while Nepeta added her favourite green jacket and her kitty-hat. It had been a gorgeous day then, as well.

He'd asked her to go out with him that day, offering her a cat collar as a gift, hanging off of which was a small heart-shaped charm that read "IF FOUND, PLEASE KEEP HER." A joke between them ever since they were little...

"Do I have to do this?" He had shouted while they continued to dig the hole for what would be their tree.

"Yes!" She said adamantly with a kiss to his cheek, "This can be our tree. Plus cherry blossoms are beautiful in the spring. We can have picnics and play games."

"This is fucking stupid." He growled at her, but even though he pretended to hate it, as he did almost everything, Nepeta knew that he loved the idea. It was just cheesy enough to keep his attention.

In the present, though, Nepeta's hand moved upward to fiddle with her collar, only to be jerked from her daydreaming.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?"

"Sorry, Karkitty." Nepeta giggled, "I was just thinking about when w-"

"Look, Nepeta, this isn't working." He snapped suddenly, cutting her off.

Her eyes began to water, and for once in her life the cat-girl was completely speechless...

"I'm sorry, Nepeta, I really fucking am.. You're cute and sweet and all.. but you're better off without me" He looked away from her, sounding exactly like something straight from one of those silly romcoms he loved so much.

"Oh.. Alright..." She nodded slowly and looked up at him, not even realizing that she had been staring at the grass, "but.. what about-"

"It's done, Neps. We're done." Karkat sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry."

He left her there with tears streaming down her cheeks and shaking visibly. Cautiously, as if afraid that the wrong move would bring the world crashing down on top of her, she pulled out her phone and opened a new message to her big brother.

:33 can you come get me? im at the park

D - Are you alright? I thought Karkat was going to bring you home

:33 he isnt :'((

D - I'm on my way

Ten minutes later, a familiar shadow loomed over her as Equius helped her to stand up and folded the blanket she had been using for the picnic. A gust of wind gave Nepeta a chill, despite the jacket she wore, and a few cherry blossoms fell, landing exactly where they had been sitting. Equius led her back to his car and took her home.

"Did that.. that excremental waste of life hurt you?" Her step-brother asked in a low voice. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, the latter of which cracking with the sheer force.

"He.." She trailed off, wincing slightly at the memory..

"He _what_?" Equius pressed, more growling then asking at this point.

"He broke up with me"

Equius relaxed considerably, having assumed the worst when he saw Nepeta on the ground crying. After a second he breathed, "I told you he was not worth your time."

"I know.."

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride home. The moment they car had stopped, Nepeta got out of the car and went upstairs to her room, practically slamming her door behind her. On her bed, a white cat's ears twitched in irritation at the sudden loud noise.

"Sorry, Pounce.." Nepeta said, a small smile forming when the cat rubbed up against her hand in greeting. She tossed a couple treats on the bed only to have her computer chime, signaling a new message on pesterchum.

-terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering arsenicCatnip[AC]-

TC: HeY NePsIs

TC: KaRkAt aLl uP AnD ToLd mE HiS MoThErFuCkInG PlAn :o(

TC: YoU OkAy?

TC: GuEsS YoU AiN'T MoThErFuCkInG HoMe yEt

TC: ThAt's cOoL SiS

TC: I CaN WaIt

Between the tears came a soft giggle. Gamzee could cheer anyone up, even when he wasn't trying...

AC: :33 hey gamz33

AC: :33 yeah im okay :'((

TC: WeLcOmE BaCk

TC: YoU SuRe? YoU LoOk lIkE YoU CoUlD UsE SoMe cH33rInG Up :o)

AC: :33 thanks gamz33

AC: :33 ill be okay though

TC: WeLl iF YoUrE MoThErFuCkInG SuRe

TC: Im hAvInG A PaRtY ToNiGhT ThOuGh iF YoU WaNt tO CoMe

AC: :33 you know how equius is though

TC: I WoNt tElL HiM If yOu dOnT AnD He sAiD He cOuLdNt cOmE ;o)

AC: h33h33 ill try thanks again :33

-arsenicCatnip[AC] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]-

Nepeta wasn't normally one to disobey her big brother, but Gamzee would be there, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Reasoning that she could use the cheering up and it's not like Equius was going to come up and bother her while she was so upset. Nepeta changed into slightly nicer clothes.. or rather a tanktop, decorated with the leo symbol and a miniskirt. She put some food out for Pounce before climbing out the window and landing nimbly next to Equius's car. With a smile Nepeta started towards Gamzee's house.

"Heeey, Nepsis" The lanky teen greeted her when she arrived at the door an hour later, "Glad you could motherfuckin' make it." and stepped aside to let her in.

"Me too!" Nepeta smiled and walking into the packed living room. Some of the people she knew from school, but the majority of them she had never seen in her life. She went to grab a can of faygo before going to talk with her friends. In the midst of all the dancing and who knows what else, she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh, uh, sorry.." A small voice said.

"No it's fine." She said automatically, turning to face the person and was surprised to see a boy around her age sitting in a wheelchair, his eyes down on the floor and his cheeks a bright red. "It's hard to move around in here.. uh..."

"Tavros.."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tavros.. I'm Nepeta."

"It's nice to, uh, meet you, too..." He looked up at her now, smiling a little as well.


End file.
